Surat
by rasyalleva
Summary: Surat Karma untuk Okuda, surat Okuda untuk Asano.


assassination classroom and all identifiable character(s) are owned by Yusei Matsui.

the author does not earn profit from the story, and no copyright infringement.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Surat Karma untuk Okuda, surat Okuda untuk Asano.**

 **Surat © kaoru ishinomori (5291578)  
**

 **.**

* * *

.

Okuda ingin sekali melampiaskan kekesalan, tetapi ia tidak tahu kepada siapa.

Ia butuh Hidrogen Peroksida untuk menuntaskan ramuan racunnya pada Koro-sensei, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau Kunugigaoka Academy tidak memberi zat itu pada kelas 3-E. Alasannya, ingin membatasi pasokan karena ditakutkan akan dimanfaatkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak bermanfaat. Itu, kan, pelecehan sekali. Ini demi coretuangcoret dunia, tahu.

Sekarang, yang harus Okuda lakukan adalah menuju gedung utama dan memberikan surat permintaan pengiriman Hidrogen Peroksida kepada Ketua OSIS, Asano. Padahal tahu, kan, kalau Okuda itu lemah dalam pemilihan kata-kata? Berbicara saja belum tentu bisa, bagaimana apabila menulis surat formal?

.

 _Kepada Ketua OSIS Yang Terhormat, Asano._

 _Boleh minta Hidrogen Peroksida?_

 _Okuda, 3-E._

.

BUANG.

Nggak mungkin. Terlalu pendek, terlalu menjurus.

Bisa-bisa jawaban yang ia terima langsung, "Tidak," atau malah tambah parah lagi, "Sebaiknya kamu belajar dulu format menulis surat permintaan," dan ia langsung ditendang keluar. Itu, kan, menyedihkan, dan Okuda tidak mau hal semacam itu menimpanya.

Okuda bukan orang yang suka merobek kertas dari notes kemudian meremas-remas kertas tersebut seperti adegan-adegan di cerita fiksi tentang seorang penulis yang kehilangan ide, sehingga ia cepat menyambar penghapus kemudian menghapus tiga baris itu. Kalau diingat, itu menyedihkan.

Harus berbasa-basi dulukah?

Menyapa? Menanyakan kabar?

.

 _Kepada Ketua OSIS Yang Terhormat, Asano._

 _Selamat siang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah baik-baik saja? Kuharap begitu, karena kabarku juga baik-baik saja—_

.

AAAH!

Kalau begitu, justru menjadi surat tidak resmi, namanya.

Bisa-bisa, Asano malah mengira ia ada perasaan padanya. Itu, kan, parah. Banget.

Okuda menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini tidak baik. Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan surat ini tepat ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, supaya tidak banyak waktu terbuang sebelum ia sempat mengambil langkah menuju gedung utama.

Bagaimana cara menulis surat yang benar? Kalau yang membaca ini hanyalah Koro-sensei yang memintanya mengerjakan tugas, sih, tidak masalah. Tapi ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, yang membaca langsung Asano. Demi setiap tetes Hidrogen di dunia ini, Asano akan menjadi orang pertama yang membaca surat buatannya. Entah beruntung entah sial, tapi sepertinya, sih, opsi kedua.

"Nurufufu—sudah mengerti semua? Apakah ada pertanyaan—ah, Okuda-san?"

Semua pandangan mata menoleh kaget pada gadis kuno kepang dua di kelas mereka yang tumben-tumbennya berinisiatif untuk melakukan sesuatu—seperti mengacungkan tangan. Okuda bertanya dengan gugup, meskipun ia berusaha setengah mati untuk menghentikan bulir keringat dingin di pelipisnya ini. "Ng.. Sensei, bisakah kamu jelaskan mengenai format menulis surat permintaan?"

Hah?

Tentu saja ini sangat tidak nyambung karena mereka sedang belajar matematika. Karma yang sedang fokus-fokusnya dengan pelajaran dan ingin membantu kesulitan Okuda sebisanya sampai ternganga. Ini Okuda sedang melantur atau apa, sih?

Muka Okuda memerah. "Aku butuh ini, aku ingin menulis surat," katanya menyambung.

Koro-sensei sempat mematung, kemudian memberi warna ungu tiba-tiba pada wajah kuningnya. "Pertanyaan yang bagus sekali, Okuda-san! Oke, sekarang, kita akan belajar bagaimana cara menulis surat permintaan yang baik dan benar. Jadi, pertama-tama—"

Okuda menghela napas lega. Semua anak dengan terpaksa memusatkan perhatian ke arah papan tulis. Karma menguap lebar-lebar, rasa kantuk menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tapi secara keseluruhan, tidak ada yang curiga kepadanya. Tidak ada yang curiga bahwa ia akan mengirim surat permintaan pada Asano, kan?

Tentu saja tidak ada.

* * *

Karma merasa inilah saatnya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kata-kata penutup, ketika sadar Okuda sudah cepat beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar kelas.

"Okuda-san!" Karma nyaris melompat dari kursi tempatnya duduk, berlari cepat menyusul Okuda yang sudah berbelok begitu angkat kaki dari pintu.

Okuda mendengar panggilan Karma. Ia mendecih dalam hati. Di situasi segenting ini? Di saat ia sudah mendengarkan saksama penjelasan Koro-sensei yang amat sangat menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena berusaha memahaminya, dan dengan cepat menuangkan apa yang ia pahami ke dalam tulisan, kemudian merobeknya dan membawa kertas itu ke gedung utama, Karma malah memanggilnya di tengah-tengah proses penyerahan surat. "Apa, Karma-kun?" tanyanya buru-buru.

Karma terdiam. Tadinya ia mau menyerahkan surat (cinta) ini setelah menyeret Okuda ke halaman belakang dan berbasa-basi dengan romantisnya, tapi sepertinya Okuda terlihat sangat, dan sangat, terburu-buru, entah karena apa.

"Aku ada surat," kata Karma kemudian. "Bacalah—"

"Makasih, sampai besok," Okuda menyambar surat itu tanpa melihat Karma sama sekali, kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

Karma memandang punggung Okuda dengan tatapan terhina, ia belum pernah menemui gadis yang menyikapinya seolah-olah keberadaannya tidak pantas dihargai sampai seperti ini. Tapi detik kemudian, pandangannya jatuh kepada lembaran kertas yang melayang-layang jatuh di hadapannya, turun ke lantai.

"Jadi, surat ini dijatuhkan begitu saja?" Karma menerimanya dengan kesal, kemudian membuka isinya cepat. Dan terbengong.

Itu bukan suratnya.

.

 _Yth. Asano Gakushuu_

 _Selaku Ketua OSIS_

 _Dengan hormat,_

 _Saya Manami Okuda kelas 3-E meminta permohonan agar pihak laboratorim Kimia Kunugigaoka Academy berkenan untuk memberikan pasokan Hidrogen Peroksida kepada saya. Saya akan merasa sangat berterimakasih dan terbantu apabila OSIS berkenan untuk memperlancar perizinan saya. Terimakasih._

 _Hormat saya,_

 _Manami Okuda._

.

Sopan sekali.

Sangat tidak Okuda.

TAPI BUKAN ITU YANG HARUS DIBAHAS.

Okuda pergi terburu-buru karena harus menyerahkan surat _ini_ kepada Asano. Kalau surat yang harusnya diserahkan itu justru ada di sini sementara Okuda tidak kembali lagi, itu artinya Okuda merasa tidak ada yang ketinggalan, itu artinya Okuda merasa bahwa ia _masih_ membawa surat itu, dan itu ARTINYA, surat di tangan Okuda sekarang adalah SURAT CINTA DARINYA.

Tolong. Tolong. Tolong.

* * *

 _Aku selalu memandangimu._

 _Dari jauh, maupun dekat—meskipun yang kedua ini jarang sekali karena kejamnya realita, serta ruang dan waktu yang tak pernah memberikan keajaiban pada kita untuk bersama._

 _Tak tergapai. Itulah kamu, bagiku._

 _Maukah kamu membantuku menggapainya—_

— _dan kita menjemput keajaiban ruang dan waktu, bersama?_

 _Aku menyukaimu._

.

Surat (sialan) itu terbentang di hadapan Asano.

Asano berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga agar postur tubuhnya tetap tegap, pembawaannya tetap tenang di atas kursi, dan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi gadis dikepang dua tanpa _make-up_ dengan dandanan yang sangat kuno.

Okuda menelan ludah dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ada tambahan?"

Tiba-tiba Asano berkata. Okuda tidak berani membalas tatapan Ketua OSIS di hadapannya ini.

"A-aku akan senang kalau kamu mau membantuku," kalimat itu diucapkan nyaris tidak terdengar. Okuda sudah menunduk dalam-dalam. Oh, tidak, ia akan dihabisi. "A-aku—"

"Ya."

Okuda mengangkat kepala, terkejut atas jawaban yang tiba-tiba. Hah?

Sementara, giliran Asano yang tidak mau menatap Okuda. Okuda, sih, menganggapnya _tidak sudi,_ sementara Asano tahu bahwa ia tidak membalas tatapan mata Okuda karena ia tidak punya nyali untuk menatap lama gadis dengan tipe karakter yang ia sukai; manis dalam kesederhanaan.

"Ya, aku akan membantumu," jawab Asano sekali lagi, ekspresinya datar seperti tembok. Ia berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya setengah mati. _Jangan sampai terbawa perasaan, jangan sampai terbawa perasaan._ Ia, kan, tidak boleh terlihat lemah.

Kedua mata Okuda mengerjap. "Sungguh?" tanyanya tak percaya. Hah? Apakah ini sungguhan? Demi Oksigen, matanya basah sekarang. Asano akan membantunya mengirim Hidrogen Peroksida! Dan responsnya bahkan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga! _Asano akan mengiriminya Hidrogen Peroksida, Asano akan mengiriminya Hidrogen Peroksida._ Ini pasti mimpi.

"Cepatlah pulang sebelum aku berubah pikiran," tukas Asano cepat, dia tidak bisa menahan diri kalau terus membiarkan Okuda berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Mengapa ia bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari ada gadis semanis ini? Berkacamata bundar, berkepang dua, demi apa dia sangat... sangat... imut—Asano tahu kata sifat itu sangat memalukan untuk sekadar dia batinkan, tetapi dia tidak mempunyai kata sifat yang pantas untuk menggantinya.

Okuda menganggukan kepala cepat. "I-iya!"

Imut.

"Dan ke sini lagi besok," Asano menyambung buru-buru.

Okuda nyaris mengerutkan kening, tetapi yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia tidak boleh menentang perintah Ketua OSIS. Dengan gugup dianggukannya kepala lagi, kemudian keluar.

Asano baru ingat bagaimana cara bernapas setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

Karma berdiri dari bangkunya ketika Okuda datang.

"Selamat pa—"

"Okuda! Surat—" Karma terdiam. Ekspresinya Okuda begitu ceria, seolah-olah Koro-sensei mati di tangannya. Demi segala rumus matematika, Okuda tidak pernah terlihat seriang ini.

"Okuda, ada apa? Sepertinya kamu mendapat kabar gembira," kata Kayano yang memberanikan diri angkat suara. Karma memutuskan untuk membiarkan Okuda menganggap lalu kalimatnya yang belum selesai, dan menyimak percakapan antar gadis itu.

Binar mata Okuda berkelap-kelip senang. "Kemarin, aku memberi surat permintaan zat racun kepada Asano. Zat itu sangat berguna untuk membunuh Koro-sensei, pasti berhasil."

"Wah, serius?" Nagisa dan Isogai mendekat. "Sudah direspons? Tak disangka kamu punya inisiatif semacam itu, ya, Okuda-san."

Karma merasa dirinya menciut—

Okuda nyaris menandak-nandak saking senangnya. " _Langsung_ direspons! Katanya, ia akan membantuku, dan hari ini aku harus menemuinya lagi!"

—dan semakin menciut.

Lupakan masalah Karma. Biarlah dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

Sementara Okuda ingin sekali melampiaskan kebahagiaan, tetapi ia tidak tahu kepada siapa.

TAMAT

.

* * *

.

 **corner**

 **kayaknya lagi mode okuda!centric nih (...) dan ide itu kelintas begitu aja. pengennya jadi drabble, tapi entah kenapa jumlah words semakin lama semakin tidak terbendung X"D  
**

 **terimakasih sudah membaca. mohon kritik dan sarannya-**

kaoru ishinomori

* * *

.


End file.
